Alice's Secret
by Ashes2Dust87
Summary: Alice and Hatters lives take an odd turn. Was my first fanfic, had to delete due to editing issues, then re-post.
1. Chapter 1

Alices Secret

Disclaimer: I own no part of Alice in Wonderland nor do I own any of the characters mentioned. :

The rain was dreadful today of all days. The fog made the woods look dark and alive. Teacups and Teapots were all over the exposed, drenched table as if the owners neglected to bring them in to the warm shelter.

Inside the home of the Mad Hatter, the scenery was even more depressing. the sounds of the almost sleeping house held many memories and secrets. Many happy, some hopeful, and a dash of sadness.

* * *

" He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping..... You'd never know why they would call him Mad..." Alice thought to herself as she stood near the door way.

It was five months ago when they decided that they could not leave eachother. She remembered that day perfectly.

* * *

It was her nineteenth birthday, and after her mother and sister had tried to force her on a trip across Europe, she decided to take a trip of her own. She decided to brave the looking glass. Of all places, she walked through a mirror outside the home of the White Rabbit. " Hhmmm.... How strange.... I remember this place looking smaller...." she said amusingly said aloud. Looking around, she could see no one was home, so she decided to visit the Mad Hatter and his friends.

As she walked to the door, she noticed the full length looking glass on the wall. Looking at the reflection before her, she noticed how different her clothes looked from her last visit. Her dress was slim, flowing just to her ankles, her bodice gave the typical shape needed for society, the deep, pale green tint the velvet and lace held. Her hair was smoothed into straight, perfectly formed curls. The color was darkened to a honey. Her face looked strong. Her strongest feature being her piercing sea blue eyes.

" Oh dear.... I hope they remember me!" she heard from inside her head. She walked out of the house, and took the first path she seen.

After walking for what seemed hours, she came upon a families sound.

* * *

He sat in his favorite chair, listening to the March Hare fighting to the dormouse about how many teacup it would take for the bat t"o fall into the sky. Today, his thoughts were on other matters. " why invite someone to tea, if they are forever late!?" he mumbled into his empty cup.

" Am I late?" A voice called. The Hatter looked up from his thoughts to see a shadow coming towards the table. Slowly the figure took form, her long dress, the long hair, and then he seen them. Her bright sea blue eyes. The eyes that could drown a man for merely looking too closely.

"Alice!" He shouted as he jumped up quickly. As he jumped up, he nearly flipped the table, causing all the teacups and teapots over, spilling tea everywhere. This in turn, stopped the bickering of the Hare and the Dormouse.

" YOU INSUFFERABLE EXCUSE OF A.. OH! Hello Alice, how are you?" Said the March Hare as he finally took notice of their newest guest. He turned and glared at the Hatter for a solid three seconds. " Sorry for the mess, but the Hatter was having one of his fits of madness. "

" It is quite fine, I assure you. I do wish to speak to Hatter alone though, if you do not mind" Alice replied timidly. At this odd request left the party speechless. The Hare and the Dormouse took their leave with a stunned look upon their faces.

"What's the matter Alice?" The Hatter asked in a worried tone.

* * *

Alice sat down next to the Hatter and looked hard into his deep green eyes. She took a deep breath as if to decide on how to tell him. His face which looked as if age left him untouched, had years of emotion marked on him. His eyes held an ocean of pain, happiness, and something unknown.

" Hatter, what I must say will come off as strange, but believe me when I say I mean every word. So Please forgive me." Alice explained. The Hatter looked thoughtful for a seconed before he replied " Alice, what are you not telling me? It's rude to keep some one in suspense." " Hatter! This is serious!" Alice firmly told him. That left the man stunned beyond words. She calmly reclaimed her breath, and continued " Hatter, do you want me to leave you alone and never bother you again? I know you find me annoying, clumsy, rude, loud, and emotional, but I need to know before I continue."

He sat there for sometime, trying to form what she had said into his mind. He looked at her and his memories of her kept coming into his mind. It had been a long time since he was able to hold a memory past a second, and now they would not stop coming back. All the fun times, all the pain, the loss, and hurt just flowed freely. With it also came anger.

" You. Ask me if I want to to never come back. You. Who always leave for years at a time. YOU. YOU WHO KEEP HURTING ME! I can stand the madness, it's the pain of you always leaving me I can not take!" Tears formed in his eyes.

In his anger he began to throw everything in his view, the sound of breaking china filled the air. Once the table was filled with broken objects, he crossed his arms on the table and layed his head down. " How did this happen? Why did she have to ask me that and demand an answer? Why must she play with me like this? Am I just a joke to her? Is it because I live and breath insanity she thinks I am a fool?" He hears himself thinking.

She had no clue he would react to her question like he did. She felt a wave of sadness come over her like an angry wind. Though words could not form in her head, she let her action speak for her. Praying this will show him her reason.

" Hatter"

He looked up at the sound of his name, only to feel herr hands on his face. It was as if she wanted him to look at her. As he looked into her eyes, there was something there, something he could not place. He closed his eyes to stop the tears, only to feel him being gently pulled towards her. He let her hold him in her arms, and then it happened. He felt a kiss. He felt all the coldness inside die in a warm sensation.

She pulled away, and looked him in the eyes. Looking for something to tell her his thoughts. She hoped it worked.

He froze. His mind stopped everything. It was as if he was floating in the sky on a warm day. Did this mean? Could it be true?

"Alice?"

"Yes Hatter?"

" Do not leave me again. Ever. Please."

" I promise."

* * *

Standing in the doorway, watching his chest rise and fall, Alice rubbed her small belly and knew she had to leave for awhile. Unsure what would happen if he found out about what was to happen, she decided it was best. She slowly turned around , walked out of the house, and down the familiar path.

On the nightstand was a letter for her love.

When he woke, the house was silent. When he woke, she was gone.

He looked over to the nightstand and seen it.

_" Dearest Hatter,_

_When you wake, you will find me no longer here. Something has come to my attention that must be taken care of and I can not stay in Wonderland whilst I am in this condition. Please forgive me. I have broken my promise, but trust me when I say I will be back . _

_Your loving Alice."_

Once read, he screamed in agony. His madness growing. His madness getting darker. Why should he be the only one in misery? Everyone will know his pain. No one will ever know what it means to be in love or know what it means to be happy.

" Oh it's time for tea... The March Hare and the Dormouse will be her shortly." he said as he fixed the tea and prepared. Except this time, they will get a speacial kind of tea this time. With this a smile creeped on to his face.

* * *

Six months had passed since she had came back to her mother and sister.

Six months since she had told them of her pregnancy and the man she had left.

Six months, and today was the day she was bringing her child into this world.

Her mother and sister helped the doctor as the child came. Alice grew a slight fever and called for the Hatter. " It's the fever, it will pass" the doctor said.

That day, a little girl was born. Her head held straight blond hair, her delicate porcelain skin was flawless, and her large curious eyes were deep green.

To this girl, the name Mora was given.

That day, she was alone. The fever was too much for her mother.

That day, the Hatter, felt his heart die.

* * *

" Grandmother, What is a window that is not a window?" A ten year old Mora asked one day while sitting outside with her Grandmother and Aunt at tea.

"Mora! Young ladies do not indulge in such foolishness!" Her Aunt snapped.

" Just like your mother, always running around, getting dirty, talking such foolish things. Even talked of a place called Wonderland like it was Paris! Such a scandal!"

Mora hated the way they talked down to her! She hated them always telling her of her mothers wrong doings and never telling her the good.

She asked to be excused, and went to her room, which was her mothers at one time. In it was a full length mirror. Next to it was a photograph of her mother before she passed. She noticed the mirror looked like water, the way the light teflected off it. " When is a mirror that is not a mirror indeed!" She said to her reflection as she reached out to touch the glass, grabbing her mothers photograph just incase.

She was falling. But was she falling up or down? There were no lights, and she could not tell wich way was up or down.

Till she landed on her head standing up.

" How odd!" she replied as she righted herself.

The area around her was dark, it was night time. She looked around and found a path that looked like had not been used in years. There was some over growth and the path was fading. So she took it. After walking for hours, she found a house with a long table on the front lawn.

* * *

Who is that on my lawn? And standing at my table no less. She looks familiar.... ALICE!

The Hatter ran out of the house to greet this person. Only once he got to her, he stopped.

"Who are you and how dare you come here?!" He demanded.

The young girl was terrorfied. She had meant no harm. Holding her mothers photo close, the face of Alice was seen by the Hatter.

" How did you get that?" he asked in a crazed voice.

Mora looked at him strangely and said simply " she was my mother. She died giving birth to me ten years ago."

At hearing this the Hatter fell to his knees. Mora felt sympathy for him and asked " When is a window not a window?"

At that, shock took him as he looked into her eyes and seen himself in her. Then he knew. He understood why Alice left. He looked at their child and shook his head.

" Silly! The eyes! They are windows that are not windows!"

" Has any one called you..... mad miss?" He asked her.

"Of course sir, then again, they also say I am like my mother. I like to think being mad is better than boring"

He stood up, and held out his hand for her and asked for her name.

" Mora sir"

" Well Mora, I guess I am your father. Wanna go inside an hear about your mother? She first came here at the same age as you."

" Well that is all good and well, but where are we? I could have sworn I fell up getting here"

As they entered the house, one could hear them talking. And if one looked at the tea table one could see the remains of the March Hare and the Dormouse, forever having tea.

* * *

**I had this up recently, but when I went to add another chapter, it wouldn't let me and I had to start all over. None of my changes saved. :-c I'm mad. Well, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Not as they seem

Disclaimer:I hold not form of ownership of Alice in Wonderland nor any characters involved.

All was calm and silent in the domain of the White Queen when the moon was full and bright. The trees whispered contently among themselves, unheard by other creatures. They talked of the White Queen and her "Unusual" habits. One being her love of mirrors. She has been known to stand infront of a mirror for hours and be void of all around her. It was as if she was watching something or someone. She would burst out in laughter one moment and cry tears of sorrow the next.

What no one knew was that her "mirror" was litterally a looking glass. It was her own personal window to her kingdom and all who was in it. Her realm of magic and power was the power simular to Nyx, Goddess of the world beyond the mirror, Watcher of the night and all creatures who live in it. No one could even guess at this, so all just looked over it in silence. The White Queen had the ability to alter future and present events if the need was dire. By changing these events, she lost a little bit of herself in the process. She was under oath to not harm a living creature, but she was not fully alive herself.

* * *

"_**Oh dear! How dreadful**__!"_

The Queen stood in her favorite room in tower of her castle. The "Cave of Mirrors" as some called it. She was watching the future unfold. She seen Alice leave, but not alone. She watched the Hatter mourn for his loss, not knowing what to do. She watched him poision two of his closest friends and silently, she watched them die. At this she gasped. How could he have even thought about it? Silently, she continued to watch what happened next.

_"When is a mirror not a mirror indeed!" _A small voice was heard.

The Queen watched wide eyed as a small child fell into Wonderland.

"**But, that's not Alice! Yet this child looks like her, even almost **_**sounds **_**like Alice.**"

The Queen watched as the events unfold, shocked as she heard and watched all that would transpire. This small girl, Mora, Was the daughter of Alice and the Hatter? Yes, Mora had her fathers eyes and sense of humor. But Without Alice, she would either grow in worse conditions than Alice in her world, or would be in possible danger of her fathers insanity.

Torn with the possiblity that _this _ was to be the future, she had to intervine.

She sent out an envoy to the Hatters home the moment she left her mirrors. She hoped she was in time. The moment Alice concieves, the moment all of Wonderland is in jeporady. If Alice has a child that is not raised with her mothers hand, her power of imagination would be far more for one realm to handle. The fabric that keeps our worlds apart would shred and the world of magic would be crushed and left to rot. The sad reality of having a child from the seed of a magic creature. She must have this child in Wonderland. If she is left up top for too long, the future will have an eventful end.

////////

Alice woke earlier that day than normal. She had a poor nights sleep and was feeling ill. She wanted to cry, scream, and laugh all at once. This pregnancy was draining her. Her only comfort was watching Hatter sleep. The movement of his chest as he took in slow deep breaths. The subtle twitches in his face, even the funny little noises he makes in his sleep. Watchin this, her heart began to ache. She had not told him that he was to be a father. How could she? She didn't even know how to take it herself!

Walking down the familuar path, she was stopped by a white streak. The White Rabbit!

" Hello Mr. Rabbit, What do I have the pleasure of meeting you her this morning?" She inquired with a bit of humor.

" Ah! Yes! The White Queen request your presence immidently. She has also ordered me to inform you that all holes, mirrors, and such are closed until matters have been dealt with. So, If you please, follow me." He stated in a polite, friendly, yet firm tone.

Alice nodded and followed him to memoreal.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have never claimed ownership of Alice in Wonderland nor any characters involved.

The path to Memoreal was clear and well traveled. Alice took notice of many of the people that used it as she looked all around her. The whole atmosphere seemed to change as they got closer to the castle. The sky was full of color and the fields were lush greens and gold. Even the flowers and they're demeanor was calmed. It seemed as if there was an enchantment on the land around the castle that changed the environment.

" Rabbit, would you happen to know why the White Queen would want me?" Alice asked as she chased after the worried messenger.

" Her majesty will explain all in due time. But do hurry will you!" He replied in an agitated tone.

Before she could speak, they were in the castle courtyard and a tall pale figure awaited them. Alice barely understood how they could have gotten there so fast but chose not to inquire. The White Rabbit announced Alices arrival and bid his leave. At this point the White Queen turned and walked towards Alice with a small grin on her smooth face.

" Hello my dear, how are you feeling? Was the travel here hard on you?" The Queen asked as she reached out her hand to Alice. Once taken, she led Alice to a bed chamber and pointed for Alice to take a seat in a large chair as she took one next to it.

" It is wonderful to see you once again my Majesty, I am doing well enough, but may I request as to you wishing to speak to me? Have I done a wrong? Is the Red Queen and her Knave back? Is there trouble again?" Alice asked, each question she was getting more and more worried. It was unusual to have the White Queen requesting to talk to her.

The Queen stood and began to pace in a tight circle in front of Alice as she tried to form the correct words in her mouth. How could she explain her reason with out scaring the poor girl or making her feel forced to stay? Ahhhh..... So many possibilities, so many ways all could fail. She had to be honest. As she took her seat again, she gently took Alices hand into her own.

" My dear, you are with child. I know this as surely as you were going to leave and never come back. There are a few things I feel you should know, and you must understand the difficulties in them. Your child is part of Wonderland. More so than you in fact. Should you have it in your world, the shock of it all would be your end. If the child is raised in hands that are not understanding of this, the child will suffer. If the child was raised alone in this world, the childs insanity will increase and be that of my sister. If you combine the two, then your world and Wonderland will be obliterated. Your world would crush us in to non-existence and the shock to your world would be its end. I feel that you should stay here, at the castle till after you have the child. The best medicinal care is here and there would be a greater chance of your survival. Without you your child will destroy either themselves or both worlds. Please consider my offer."

Alice stayed silent as the Queen spoke of her child, complete destruction, suffering, and her death. Her eyes filled with confusion and tears spoke volumes to the Queen. She thought of the conversation and what would happen. Alice looked up at the Queen and nodded. She had to give her child a chance to be safe and happy. A child of Wonderland should be born in Wonderland.

"Rabbit, I need you to go and bring me the Hatter. Tell him that Alice has not gone back as she may have led him to believe but she is safely here for one year. Oh and tell the March Hare and the Dormouse" She said to Rabbit as she walked the hallway back to the courtyard. She needed to catch her breath and enjoy the shade of her lovely trees.

Alice had to lay down. Her head was threatening to spin off her shoulders and her stomach felt as if it was trying to remove its self of her body. Why would the Queen tell her all that? Her request felt more like an order. An order Alice was afraid to deny. As she layed, she enjoyed the softness of the mattress and pillows. The covers were thick yet like silk or finely woven cotton. On this bed all her pains and stress melted. Deciding to think of the queen later, she dozed off into a slumber. Her dreams drew inspiration from the events of her day. She dreamt of bloodshed, death, chaos, destruction, and the mixing of imagination of her world blending with the insanity of wonderland creating another Red Queen. A mother is supposed to love her child, not fear them and what they may do in the future.

"Mirrors of the present, I beg you to show me what is to be seen. Mirrors of the future, lend me your wisdom and insight. I offer thee thy energy of the full moon. Has the crisis been averted? Will Alice and her child survive together?" The Queen said in her cave of mirrors. Maybe, just maybe now everything will go on as normal. She hated having to scare Alice by telling her that her child could be the end to all and none.

What the Queen saw could not prepare her for what happened next. All she could do was scream and break the offending mirror. Her screams were heard all around by the time her royal guards could get through her locked doors. They found her clutching a piece of the broke mirror whispering unfinished words to herself.

* * *

The White Queen may have changed the order of things by saving Alice from death , but nothing could have prepared her from what she seen in her mirrored world. No one would know that a darkness was fast approaching in wonderland. The very fabric of creation was changed by the Queens action of time manipulation. No one could have ever guessed that as Alice slept, her dreams tapped in to the fabric and gave birth to her own evil.

Okay, tell me what you think. I have a lot more ideas for this story, and I love to know what you think. Thank you to those who read this! Well, it will be a few days till I put up chapter four. Unless school and my toddler insist otherwise!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry about the delay, but alot has been going on and Im having to write all my stories all over again due to the loss of my laptop. Please do not be mad, once I get my file back, I will be on an uploading spree. Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Alice in Wonderland.

Alice was led to her chambers by one of the ladies in waiting, upon opening the doors, she was in awe as to the beauty of it. The large room was full of color and light, the furniture was tastefully placed in areas best suited to their function, and the floor was marble with intricate patterns of vines. Alice gave her thanks to her guide and walked towards the bed, noticing the massive size and the multitude of pillows on the soft blankets. Not sure what happened next, she layed down and slept.

Dreams plagued her as she slept. She was in a familiar place, only she could not place it. It looked as if it were in a war with no living creature in sight. She wondered around till she seen a tall shadowy figure ahead of her, something about it made her fearful. She heard a familiar set of voices begging for mercy and a cold calculated laugh follow. As she walked closer, she seen the body of Stayne lie on the ground, mutilated and twitching as if he was still alive. Looking closer, she seen the Red Queen on her knees begging for her life. The shadow figure grabbed the former Queen by her hair and said something that made the woman cry out. Then in a flash, the figure ripped out the womans beating heart and threw the woman on the ground like a doll. The figure then done something that horrified Alice beyond compare. The figure ate the heart.

"ALICE WAKE UP!" She heard someone yell out as she was being shaken awake. Opening her eyes, she seen a small figure next to her face. Groaning, Alice placed her hands on her face trying to erase her dream. " Hello Mally, what are you doing here?"Alice asked as she rose from the bed. Looking around, she could see dark had set and the room had a few darkened areas. Letting her eyes focus, she seen a tall figure in the shadow and a look of horror shown on her face. She thought her dream was real and the figure was coming back for her. She jumped out of the bed and ran to hide behind the bed opposite the figure. " I won't tell anyone, I swear! Please don't hurt me or my baby!" She whispered.

"Baby?" The figured repeated, walking towards her. Alice noticed the figure was Tarrant, his face was drawn, his eyes confused. " Tarrant, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, please forgive me!"

"We are having a …... baby..." Tarrant said as his eyes turned a bright clover green. " I'm a father. You were going to hide this from me?" Reaching Alice, he grabbed her and pulled her close. He was afraid to let go, afraid she would run again. Feeling her smallness against him, he remembered the day she became his wife. It was such a glorious day, the sun shone, everyone was there, the tea was wonderful, and she was breathtaking. She held his mind silent with her radiant eyes. They spoke of an inner beauty far greater than any jewel in Wonderand.

A scream pierced the silence, followed by the running of guards through the hallways. Alice ran to the door to see what happened when Rabbit met her at the door, " Everyone stay in here, no one is to leave!" he said in a forced tone. He quickly ran to follow the guards, shouting orders to everyone with a tone that demanded respect. Shorty after a sound of banging and wood cracking resonated in the hallways.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Alice and Wonderland.

By the time the palace guards broke through the doors, Mirana was sprawled out on the cold floor. Her once vibrant eyes were as white as her gowns, her breathing was shallow, her expression held great fear. " What have I... we are all... must kill... can never forgive..." She mutterd before falling in to a coma. Rabbit noticed two pools of blood grow around her, her hands were clinging to pieces of mirror and now had deep wounds in the palms of her once perfect hands. Rabbit quicky stepped back, shook his head and dared anyone to move her before he got back with the palace doctor.

" Oh dear! What do we do now? I must let the court... no that would invite trouble... I'll have to tell Alice..." Rabbit said under his breath as he was taking the doctor to the Queen. Once Mirana was picked up and removed from the Cave of Mirrors, a sudden chill swept through the palace. A strange malevolent laugh was heard resonating every crack and corner. Alice stepped into the hallway and followed the sounds until she came to the room. There she met with a woman in a wall length mirror, who looked like the White Queen. Only this woman had black hair, white eyes, her skin was void of all color, and she wore a silver and black gown.

" My my, what have we here? Once was two, now has none. I'll take your very breath and child, then I'll take my place in Wonderland whilst my other takes my place." With that, Alice felt a sharp stabbing pull in her abdomen as a small infant formed in the arms of the woman in the mirror. Feeling her heart break, Alice tried to reach the mirror, she had to get her child back and get help. "DIE!" was the last thing Alice heard before the pain took over.

Hatter followed Alice the best he could, but when he found her, she was stretched out reaching a mirror with who looked like Mirana and an infant girl who looked like..." ALICE!" He ran towards her and looked at the mirror to see the woman smirk and disappear. He grabbed up Alice and noticed a fair amount of blood was on her, but he didn't see any wounds. Her eyes opened and she started screaming in agony. Clinging to Hatter, Alice held her head down, not knowing how to tell him. "Alice what happened? Who were those two in the mirror?" He asked gently. He watched as her shoulders started shaking violently and he heard her start crying while keeping her head down. " That woman, took our baby! She took my baby from me and now..." Her words lost in the muffled screams. Carefully, he stood, picked her up, and took her to her room. Once there he asked the lady in waiting to tend to her while he looked for Mirana.

The doctor done what he could to the hands of his Queen, he had to give her a sleeping tonic to get her to calm down. Rabbit stood guard at her door, stopping anyone who tried to get his majesty in a state. He watched a hurried Hatter come towards her chamber door. " I'm sorry Hatter, the Queen is ill and cannot receive visitors at this moment." Hatter pushed Rabbit and threatened him with violence. " Some strange copy of Mirana in a mirror just took MY CHILD MOVE OR I'LL CUT YA PAWS OFF AND MAKE YA INTO A HAT WHILE YA STILL BREATHIN!" " Hatter, p-p-p-please c-c-c-calm d-d-d-down! The Queen was attacked earlier, she cannot even help herself!" Rabbit begged.

Dropping down to the floor, Hatter felt every emotion leave. What could he do? His Queen was helpless, his wife he failed to protect, his child was gone. What could he do?


	7. story update!

Hello dearest reader,

This story was forgotten ( my comp fried and thus all files were lost) BUT, I remembered it when I was looking for a story I wrote. It's late for updates, but I am working on it! I will not be posting any more on this story till I have typed the ending chapter! Just be aware, I do have two toddlers, so it could take me a few months. Thank you for getting thus far and please, please don't give up on me!

Cheers!


End file.
